makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network X Nintendo
Cartoon Network X Nintendo is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo Switch. It features characters from Cartoon Network shows and Nintendo games, as well as guest from other shows and game companies. It is similar to, though not a sequel to Good Smile X Zone and Shonen Jump x Square Enix. Plot Plot: One day, George Lambton and Princess Emilise Antoinette find a ship being attacked by monsters. The ship belongs to Occult Defense Agency Jason Argus and Medea. As they try to figure out what's happening, they soon the truth: someone or something is merging worlds together. They must band an army to stop this enemy. Gameplay Like Project X Zone, Cartoon Network X Nintendo is a tactical role-playing game in which players strategically maneuver their characters across a field to battle with the enemy. Characters are paired up into Pair Units, with Solo Units consisting of a single character able to assist them when linked together. In battle, players use well-timed attacks and combos to do as much damage to the opponent as possible before their turn ends. Characters Original Characters Heroes: George Lambton: A half-dragon half-human member of the Occult Defense Agency. Princess Emilise Antoinette: A princess of a European nation and George’s friend. Jason Argus: A member of the Occult Defense Agency, Jason is the leader of his own squad called the Argonauts. He and his crew were attacked by a group of monsters, but are rescued by George and Emilise. His ship, the Argo, allows the heroes to travel through other dimensions. Medea: Jason’s wife who is also part of the Occult Defense Agency and is a powerful sorceress. During the attack on the Argo, some of her powers were stolen. She joins the heroes to get her power back. Baba Yaga: In Slavic folklore, Baba Yaga is an evil cannibalistic witch who kidnaps children. In actuality, though, she was a former member of the Occult Defense Agency who was kicked off after being framed for the murder of a young child. Since then, she’s been keeping a low profile, recruiting lost or orphaned children to help fight monsters. She meets the heroes and agrees to help them in exchange for clearing her name. Villains: Zmag Oghjeni Vuk: Once a powerful Serbian king named Vuk Grgurević Branković, Branković made a deal with the Controller and he became Zmag Oghjeni Vuk, a powerful Dragon-Werewolf hybrid. He then founded a group called the Order of the Wolf, a group dedicated to serving the Controller, whom he sees as sort of a god. He can transform into a Dragon-Werewolf hybrid and while in this form, he can breathe blue fire that is extremely hot. Koschei: An evil wizard who loves to cause destruction. He was the one who framed Baba Yaga for murder and got her kicked off the Occult Defense Agency. He joined the Order of the Wolf hoping that The Controller will give him Immortality. As a wizard, he knows very deadly black magic. Poludnitsa: Also called Lady Midday, she is a ghost who likes to cause trouble. She joined the Order of the Wolf to cause mayhem. She uses scythes as weapons, a large one as a meele weapon and smaller ones to use as projectiles. Tungarin Zmeyevich: A dragon who was also part of the Occult Defense Agency and was George's partner when he first joined. However, he got incredibly jealous of George's talents and during the "Fallen Ones Incident", he betrayed the Occult Defense Agency. After the incident, he was kicked off and joined the Order of the Wolf, hoping to kill George. He can shoot fire from his fingers and send down a rain of fireballs. His weapon is a Bardiche that also functions as a single shot Elephant Gun. The Controller: An robot like alien that comes from an unknown dimension. His goal is to bring all the worlds together in order to feed himself and basically become a god. He is covered in various weapons like missile launchers, machine guns and lasers. Pair Units *: Initially an Enemy Unit Character. *George Lambton & Princess Emilise Antoinette (Original) Cartoon Network: *Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) *Marceline & Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Steven Universe & Connie (Steven Universe) *Amethyst & Pearl (Steven Universe) *Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) *Blossom & Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Robin & Starfire (Teen Titans) *Cyborg & Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Ben Tennyson & Zak Saturday (Ben 10 & The Secret Saturdays) *Kevin Levin & Charmcaster* (Ben 10) *Gwen Tennyson & Raven (Ben 10 & Teen Titans) *Billy & Mandy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Numbuh 4 & Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 5 & Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Samurai Jack & Takamaru (Samurai Jack & The Mysterious Murasame Castle) *T-Bone & Razor (SWAT Kats) *Dexter & Blue Falcon w/Dynamutt (Dexter’s Laboratory and Dynomutt, Dog Wonder) *Space Ghost & Birdman *Rex Salazar & Agent Six (Generator Rex) *Mac & Bloo (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) *Scooby & Shaggy (Scooby Doo) *Eddy & Edd (Ed, Edd & Eddy) *Major Glory & Val Hallen (Dexter's Laboratory) *Duck Dodgers & Buck Tuddrussel (Duck Dodgers & Time Squad) *Gumball & Darwin (The Amazing world of Gumball) *Chowder & Flapjack (Chowder and The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Robotboy & Robotgirl (Robotboy) *Vambre & Prohyas (Mighty Magiswords) *Rikochet & Buena Girl (¡Mucha Lucha!) *K.O. & Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Nintendo: *Mario & Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Wario* and Waluigi* (Wario Ware) *Link & Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Lana & Linkle (Hyrule Warriors) *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) *Kirby & Meta Knight (Kirby) *Lucina & Camilla (Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates) *Alm & Celica (Fire Emblem Gaiden) *Marth & Ike (Fire Emblem Shadow and Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn) *Roy & Lilina (Fire Emblem The Binding Blade) *Itsuki Aoi & Tsubasa Oribe (Tokyo Mirage Sessions FE) *Saki Amamiya & Airan Jo (Sin and Punishment) *Frøy & Freia (Zangeki no Reginleiv) *Wonder Red & Wonder Blue (Wonderful 101) *Wonder White & Wonder Yellow (Wonderful 101) *Wonder Green & Wonder Black (Wonderful 101) *Chibi-Robo & ROB (Chibi-Robo and Gyromite) *Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) *Calem with Greninja & Serena with Lucario (Pokemon) *May with Blaziken & Zinnia with Salamence (Pokemon) *Ness & Paula (Earthbound) *Lucas & Kumatora (Mother 3) *Will & Isabella (Advance Wars Days of Ruin) *Isaac & Felix (Golden Sun) *Garet & Sveta (Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) *Pit & Dark Pit* (Kid Icarus) *Little Mac & Twintelle (Punch-Out!! and ARMS) *Shulk & Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Elma & Lin Lee Koo (Xenoblade Chronicles X) *Captain Rainbow & Lip (Captain Rainbow and Panel de Pon) *Henry Fleming & Tiger Lily (Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.) *Zael & Calista (The Last Story) Guest: *Sonic the Hedgehog & Miles "Tails" Prowler (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bayonetta & Jeanne (Bayonetta) *Mega Man & Proto Man (Mega Man) *Simon Belmont & Alucard (Castlevania) *Solid Snake & Raiden (Metal Gear) *Ryu Hayabusa & Ayane (Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive) *Rayman & Barbara (Rayman Legends) *Shantae & Shovel Knight (Shantae and Shovel Knight) *Duke & Snake Eyes (G.I. Joe) *Optimus Prime & Grimlock (Transformers) *He-Man & Man-At-Arms (Masters of the Universe) *Lion-O & Tygra (Thundercats) Support Units Cartoon Network: *Garnet (Steven Universe) *Lapis Lazuli* (Steven Universe) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Ed (Ed, Edd & Eddy) *TOM (Toonami) *Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *Grim (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Hoss Delgado* (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Terra* (Teen Titans) *Ice King* (Adventure Time) *General Skarr (Evil Con Carne) *Super Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Rook Blonko (Ben 10) *Rebecca Holiday (Generator Rex) *Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *The Infraggable Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory) *Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *Skips (Regular Show) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Jessie Bannon (The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest) *Commander X-2* (Duck Dodgers) *The Flea (¡Mucha Lucha!) *Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Witchy Simone (Mighty Magiswords) Nintendo: *Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Bowser* (Super Mario Bros.) *Impa (The Legend of Zelda) *Midna (The Legend of Zelda) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *King Dedede* (Kirby) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Tharja (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Lyn (Fire Emblem) *Azura (Fire Emblem: Fates) *Aversa* (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Ashley (Wario Ware) *Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) *Mike Jones (StarTropics) *Krystal (Star Fox) *Red with Pikachu & Charizard (Pokemon) *Cynthia with Garchomp (Pokémon) *Jeff Andonuts (Earthbound) *Duster (Mother 3) *Olimar (Pikmin) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Nester (Nintendo Power) *Callie* & Marie (Splatoon) *Popo & Nana (Ice Climbers) *Mirania (The Last Story) *Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western) *Alexandra Roivas (Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem) *Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Dunban (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Wonder Pink (Wonderful 101) *John Raimi (Geist) *Achi* (Sin and Punishment) *Karis (Golden Sun) *Kiria Kurono (Tokyo Mirage Sessions FE) *Tom Sawyer (Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.) Guest: *Dr. Eggman* (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Rodin (Bayonetta) *Roll (Mega Man) *White Bomberman (Bomberman) *Shanoa (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) *Team Rabbid (Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle) *Kasumi (Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive) *Rootytops (Shantae) *Scarlett (G.I. Joe) *Bumblebee (Transformers) *Teela (Masters of the Universe) *Cheetara (Thundercats) Rival Units Original *Zmag Oghjeni Vuk *Koschei *Poludnitsa *Tungarin Zmeyevich *The Controller Cartoon Network: *The Lich (Adventure Time) *Jasper (Steven Universe) *Peridot (Steven Universe) *Anti-Pops (Regular Show) *Destroyer of Worlds (Regular Show) *Garrett Bobby Ferguson (Regular Show) *Vilgax (Ben 10) *Khyber (Ben 10 Omniverse) *Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) *Biowulf (Generator Rex) *Alpha (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) *Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Rowdyruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Doctor Diablos (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mental Mouse (Dexter's Laboratory) *Huntor (Dexter's Laboratory/Samurai Jack) *Quackor (Dexter's Laboratory) *Boogeyman (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Eris (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Jack O' Lantern (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Billybot and Mandroid (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Cree Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Demongo (Samurai Jack) *X9 (Samurai Jack) *V.V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays) *Zak Monday (The Secret Saturdays) *Slade (Teen Titans) *Cinderblock (Teen Titans) *Blackfire (Teen Titans) *Dark Kat (SWAT Kats) *Dr. Viper (SWAT Kats) *Zorak (Space Ghost) *Moltar (Space Ghost) *Brak (Space Ghost) *Rob (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Dr. Zin (The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest) *The Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd & Eddy) *Ed-Zilla (Ed, Edd & Eddy) *Dr. Kamikazi (Robotboy) *Constantine (Robotboy) *Protoboy (Robotboy) *Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo) *Katz (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *Le Quack (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *Black Puddle Queen (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *Loki (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Roon (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Sandman (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *The Demoness (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) *Misterioso Grande (¡Mucha Lucha!) *Lord Boxman (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Gateaux (Mighty Magiswords) *Morbidia (Mighty Magiswords) *Hoppus (Mighty Magiswords) *Captain Pollution (Captain Planet) *Doctor Blight (Captain Planet) *Duke Nukem (Captain Planet) *Verminous Skumm (Captain Planet) *Sly Sludge (Captain Planet) *Looten Plunder (Captain Planet) *Lord Fuse (FusionFall) Nintendo: *Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Petey Piranha (Super Mario Bros.) *Fawful (Super Mario Bros.) *Wart (Super Mario Bros 2.) *Shadow Queen (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) *Dark Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda) *Zant (The Legend of Zelda) *Cia (Hyrule Warriors) *Wizzro (Hyrule Warriors) *Volga (Hyrule Warriors) *Skull Kid (The Legend of Zelda) *Susie (Kirby) *Queen Sectonia (Kirby) *02 (Kirby) *Galacta Knight (Kirby) *Archie with Sharpedo (Pokémon) *Maxie with Camerupt (Pokémon) *Ghetsis with Reshiram (Pokémon) *Mewtwo (Pokémon) *Giratina (Pokémon) *Ridley (Metroid) *Mother Brain (Metroid) *Dark Samus (Metroid Prime) *Medusa (Kid Icarus) *Hades (Kid Icarus) *Pandora (Kid Icarus) *Validar (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Grima (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Garon (Fire Emblem Fates) *Anankos (Fire Emblem Fates) *Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) *Andross (Star Fox) *General Scales (Star Fox) *Porky Minch (Earthbound/Mother 3) *Claus/Masked Man (Mother 3) *Li'l Miss Marshmallow (Mother 3) *Dark Shadow (F-Zero) *Blood Falcon (F-Zero) *Deathborn (F-Zero) *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) *Caulder (Advance Wars Days of Ruin) *Penny (Advance Wars Days of Ruin) *Tabitha (Advance Wars Days of Ruin) *Murasame (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) *Emperor Bulblax (Pikmin) *Plasm Wraith (Pikmin) *Saturos (Golden Sun) *Menardi (Golden Sun) *Chalis (Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) *Blados (Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) *DJ Octavio (Splatoon) *Evil Callie (Splatoon 2) *Mumkhar/Metal Face (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Goetia (Xenoblade Chronicles X) *Dagran (The Last Story) *Zangurak (The Last Story) *Pious Augustus (Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem) *Brad (Sin and Punishment) *Leda (Sin and Punishment) *Kachua (Sin and Punishment) *Zoda (StarTropics) *Jergingha (The Wonderful 101) *Vijounne (The Wonderful 101) *Laambo (The Wonderful 101) *Gimme (The Wonderful 101) *Master Hand and Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros.) Guest: *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Masked Lumen (Bayonetta) *Dr. Wily (Mega Man) *Bass (Mega Man) *Yellow Devil (Mega Man) *Death (Castlevania) *Dracula (Castlevania) *Carmilla (Castlevania) *Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) *Samuel Rodriguez/Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear Rising) *Regent of the Mask (Ninja Gaiden) *Alma (Ninja Gaiden) *Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman) *Dark Rayman (Rayman) *The Magician (Rayman) *Plague Knight (Shovel Knight) *Specter Knight (Shovel Knight) *The Enchantress (Shovel Knight) *Risky Boots (Shantae) *Nega-Shantae (Shantae) *Cobra Commander (G.I. Joe) *Destro (G.I. Joe) *Baroness (G.I. Joe) *Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe) *Megatron (Transformers) *Starscream (Transformers) *Shockwave (Transformers) *Soundwave (Transformers) *Devastator (Transformers) *Skeletor (Masters of the Universe) *Beast Man (Masters of the Universe) *Mer-Man (Masters of the Universe) *Evil-Lyn (Masters of the Universe) *Trap Jaw (Masters of the Universe) *Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) *Slithe (Thundercats) *Jackalman (Thundercats) *Monkian (Thundercats) Pair Unit Pictures George Emilse.png|George Lambton & Princess Emilise Antoinette 5357592-3036835365-latest.png|Finn & Jake doji3l2fndpgqiju1em2vobi8.jpg|Marceline & Princess Bubblegum Steven Connie.jpg|Steven Universe & Connie Pearl_and_Amethyst_Warp_Tour.png|Amethyst & Pearl Mordecai_y_rigby_by_akane_abadeer-d711wd9.png|Mordecai & Rigby Blossom_and_Buttercup_(MO).png|Blossom & Buttercup 2be51fada05d48fa61505153d407ad3e.jpg| Robin & Starfire 8a173a0070f89ba7acbcffa397e3e889.jpg|Cyborg & Beast Boy Ben_and_Zak_Saturday.jpg|Ben Tennyson & Zak Saturday Kevin Charmcaster.png| Kevin Levin & Charmcaster Gwen_ua_render.png| Gwen Tennyson & Raven Billy_and_Mandy.png|Billy and Mandy 3and4.jpg|Numbuh 4 & Numbuh 3 9bd206d66888670f415ff56a42f205aa.jpg|Numbuh 5 & Numbuh 2 Jack Takamaru.png|Samurai Jack & Takamaru 0e3a294f8d91fe279e088405131728dd--swat-cartoons.jpg|T-Bone & Razor DexterBlueFalcon.jpg| Dexter & Blue Falcon Space_Ghost BIRDMAN.png|Space Ghost & Birdman 320-Agent_Six_and_Rex_end.png|Rex Salazar & Agent Six Bloo-and-Mac-the-great-cartoon-race-31020448-1000-667.jpg|Mac & Bloo shaggy-scooby-doo2.png| Scooby & Shaggy c9561822d8028538e2e34707d37bcad0.png|Eddy & Edd Majorgloryvalhallan.png|Major Glory & Val Hallen Duck Dogers Buck.png| Duck Dodgers & Buck Tuddrussel S02E36_-_Gumball_and_Darwin_talking_about_cliches.png|Gumball & Darwin Chowder Flapjack.png|Chowder & Flapjack tumblr_inline_o9xcxnYO4a1r9nvqi_540.jpg|Robotboy & Robotgirl Mighty_Magiswords.jpg|Vambre & Prohyas rikobuena61a.jpg|Rikochet & Buena Girl 307364df794a3f514b3d56a405964859ee557aac hq.jpg|K.O. & Enid The_Mario_Bros..jpg|Mario & Luigi e0f9nzduib3gw3t6mb6q.png|Wario and Waluigi link princess zelda super smash bros 4 3DS celshade.JPG|Link & Zelda Lana Linkle.png|Lana & Linkle Pic_dk.jpg|Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong ngbbs564b59049aec3.jpg| Kirby & Meta Knight Lucina Camilla.png|Lucina & Camilla 45c9d83328.jpg| Alm & Celica Marth Ike.jpg|Marth & Ike Fire.Emblem-.Fuuin.no.Tsurugi.full.1323808.jpg|Roy & Lilina Itsuki_and_Tsubasa_Illustration_by_toi8.jpg|Itsuki Aoi & Tsubasa Oribe 06ffe2f4b444b3a7cb0c166d469a0c37.jpg| Saki Amamiya & Airan Jo Froy Freya.png| Frøy & Freia Red Blue.png|Wonder Red & Wonder Blue White Yellow.png| Wonder White & Wonder Yellow Green Black.png| Wonder Green & Wonder Black Chibi Robo Rob.png|Chibi-Robo & ROB 3836594-2895637541-smash.jpg| Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi tumblr_inline_mp0r30P0JV1qz4rgp.png| Calem & Serena May Zinnia.png| May & Zinnia Ness Paula.png|Ness & Paula Lucas Kumatora.png| Lucas & Kumatora 1339787f9d668996aa5a5c6854d435a637d6db62.jpg|Will & Isabella Ougon.no.Taiyou-.Hirakareshi.Fuuin.full.330655.jpg|Isaac & Felix Garet Sveta.png|Garet & Sveta Ptdarkpit.png|Pit & Dark Pit Little Mac Twintelle .png|Little Mac & Twintelle 30a8b05902cc2fbb54801efa1e190f09.jpg|Shulk & Fiora Elma Lin.png| Elma & Lin Lee Koo Rainbow Lip.png|Captain Rainbow & Lip Henry Lily.png|Henry Fleming & Tiger Lily Zael_and_Calista.jpg|Zael & Calista Sonic-and-tails-clipart-clipartfox.png| Sonic the Hedgehog & Miles "Tails" Prowler tumblr_om5vnrythj1vmoyzro1_500.jpg|Bayonetta & Jeanne megaman-protoman.jpg|Mega Man & Proto Man Simon Alucard.png| Simon Belmont & Alucard MGS2-Dog-Tags.jpg| Solid Snake & Raiden 4jISI3d.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa & Ayane rayman barbara.png|Rayman & Barbara blaster_master_zero_shantae_shovel_knight_banner_1.png|Shantae & Shovel Knight Duke_Snake-Eyes_Resolute.png| Duke & Snake Eyes 3834416-grimlockapologize.jpg|Optimus Prime & Grimlock he-man-and-the-masters-of-the-universe-season-one-volume-two-20060117044605821-000.jpg| He-Man & Man-At-Arms Liono-Tygra_1334671159.jpg| Lion-O & Tygra Solo Unit Pictures GarnetByKmes.png|Garnet LookBeckyItsLapis-0.png| Lapis Lazuli Bubbles-pic.png|Bubbles Ed.1.png|Ed Toonami_april_fools.jpg|TOM Numbuh_1.jpg| Numbuh 1 Courage.a.jpg|Courage Grim.jpg|Grim Hoss_Delgado.jpg| Hoss Delgado 1639c8e34dbd74c1b25148adcb9acae3--old-cartoons-classic-cartoons.jpg|Johnny Bravo Terra.jpg| Terra The_Ice_King.jpg|Ice King General_Skarr_2.gif|General Skarr supercow.png|Super Cow Rook_Blonko_in_Omniverse.jpg|Rook Blonko Rebecca_Holiday.jpg|Rebecca Holiday A_juniper_lee.png|Juniper Lee Krunk.jpg| The Infraggable Krunk d836a37092dd3eb305db15744e2538a0.jpg|Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura Monkey.png|Monkey Skips_character.png|Skips captain-planet.jpg| Captain Planet tom_and_jerry_PNG34.png|Tom and Jerry 2572089-screencaps the real adventures of jonny quest 29103829 480 368.png|Jessie Bannon 6a00d8341c630a53ef0120a765a01d970b.jpg| Commander X-2 14369208_1807432382834989_1704732322907029504_n.jpg|The Flea Radicles.png|Radicles Witchysimone.png| Witchy Simone Peach_SSB4.png|Princess Peach 250px-Bowser_-_Mario_Party_10.png|Bowser Impa_Great_Sword.png|Impa Midna_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Midna Samus_SSB4.png|Samus Aran King_Dedede_SSB4.png|King Dedede Captain_Falcon_SSB4.png| Captain Falcon Tharja_(FE13_Artwork).png|Tharja Lyndis.png|Lyn Aqua_White(FE14).png|Azura Aversa_(FE13_Artwork).png|Aversa Ashley.jpg|Ashley Wii_Fit_Trainer_SSB4.png| Wii Fit Trainer MikeJones.jpg|Mike Jones Krystal_Smashified.png|Krystal FireRed_LeafGreen_Red.png|Red Diamond_Pearl_Cynthia.png|Cynthia JeffAssist.jpg|Jeff Andonuts Duster_Clay.jpg|Duster Olimar_SSB4.png|Olimar Villager_SSB4.png|Villager Nester.png|Nester Squid_Sisters.png|Callie & Marie Ice_Climbers_Shin_R.png| Popo & Nana Manamia.png|Mirania Dillon_-_Last_Ranger.png|Dillon Alexandra-Roivas.jpg|Alexandra Roivas Uprising_lady_palutena_e3_2011_press_kit.png|Palutena Dunban.png|Dunban WiiU_Wonder101_char04_E3.png|Wonder Pink Geist_artwork_20051003.jpg|John Raimi Achi.png|Achi GSDDKaris.jpg|Karis SMT_x_FE_Mirage_Master_Kiria_Kurono.png|Kiria Kurono Tom_Sawyer.jpg| Tom Sawyer Dr._Eggman_(Sonic_Lost_World).png|Dr. Eggman RodinRender.png|Rodin Roll.png|Roll White_3.jpg|White Bomberman OoE_Shanoa.png|Shanoa mario-the-lapins-cretins-kingdom-battle-annonce-21.jpeg| Team Rabbid Kasumi_(Dead_or_Alive).png|Kasumi Fx_portrait_rottytops_1.png|Rootytops Scarlett_Renegades_cardart.jpg|Scarlett antok4ffc7eb0479e7.jpg|Bumblebee original_teela_by_the_first_magelord.jpg|Teela Cheetara.jpg|Cheetara Rival Unit Pictures Zmag Oghjeni Vuk.png|Zmag Oghjeni Vuk Koschei.png|Koschei Poludnitsa.png|Poludnitsa Tungarin Zmeyevich.png|Tungarin Zmeyevich Controller.png|The Controller The_Lich.jpg| The Lich HelmetJasperDP_by_Lenhi.png|Jasper Smol_Peridot_by_Lenhi.png|Peridot S8E15.230_This_ends_now.png|Anti-Pops The_Destroyer_of_Worlds.jpg|Destroyer of Worlds Reg_174x252_garrettbobbysr.png| Garrett Bobby Ferguson Vilao_vilgax.png|Vilgax Khyber_profile.png|Khyber Van_Kleiss.jpg|Van Kleiss Biowulf.jpg|Biowulf 587px-Alpha-is-not-happy.jpg|Alpha Mojo_Jojo.jpg|Mojo Jojo HIM.jpg|HIM Fuzzy_Lumpkins.jpg|Fuzzy Lumpkins Princess_Morbucks.png|Princess Morbucks The_Rowdyruff_Boys.jpg| Rowdyruff Boys Mandark.jpg|Mandark DoctorDiablos.jpg|Doctor Diablos Mental_Mouse.jpg|Mental Mouse Huntor's_Big_Gun.jpg|Huntor Quackor.png|Quackor BoogStand.jpg|Boogeyman Eris20.jpg|Eris Asdfghjk.jpg|Jack O' Lantern Billybot_and_Mandroid.png|Billybot and Mandroid Father-0.png|Father The_Toiletnator.jpg|Toiletnator Stickybeard.png|Stickybeard Cree_Lincoln.png|Cree Lincoln Aku.jpg|Aku Demongobest.jpg|Demongo X-49-0.png|X9 V.V._Argost-0.jpg|V.V. Argost Zak Monday.png|Zak Monday Slade.png|Slade XCinderblock01_fs.jpg|Cinderblock Deadofthenight.png|Blackfire dark-kat.png|Dark Kat Dr._Viper.jpg|Dr. Viper Zorak.png|Zorak moltar_from_space_ghost.jpg|Moltar Brak_(character).png|Brak Season_3_Rob.png|Rob Zin.png| Dr. Zin Kankers.png|The Kanker Sisters Edzilla.jpg|Ed-Zilla Robotboy_kamikazi.png|Dr. Kamikazi Constantine.png| Constantine Protoboy.png|Protoboy The_Phantom_Virus.jpg| Phantom Virus Katz.jpg|Katz Dr.png|Le Quack Black_Puddle_Queen.jpg|Black Puddle Queen The_Red_Guy.jpg|Red Guy Loki.png|Loki Auntie_roon_old.png|Roon TheSandman.png|Sandman The_Demoness.png|The Demoness Mysteryous.jpg|Misterioso Grande Buttman.png|Lord Boxman Gateaux.png|Gateaux Morbidia.png|Morbidia Hoppus_transparent.png|Hoppus Captainpollution.jpg|Captain Pollution Blight24.jpg|Doctor Blight Nukem1.jpg| Duke Nukem Missiontosaveearthone028.jpg|Verminous Skumm Volcano130.jpg|Sly Sludge Dontdrinkthewater142.jpg|Looten Plunder Lord_Fuse.png|Lord Fuse Bowserjr.png|Bowser Jr. PeteySluggers.png|Petey Piranha Fawful_MLBiS.png|Fawful King_Wart.jpg|Wart The_Shadow_Queen.jpg|Shadow Queen Ganondorf_Costume_1_-_HW_DLC.png|Ganondorf Dark_Link.png| Dark Link Ghirahim_Demon_Blade_-_HW.png|Ghirahim Zant_-_HW.png|Zant Shia.png|Cia Wizzro.jpg|Wizzro Volga.png|Volga SkullKidHWL.png|Skull Kid KPR_Susie_artwork_2.png|Susie Sectonia_Artwork_Transparent.png|Queen Sectonia Zero_two_sprite_hr_by_fou_mage-d4vqvr2.png|02 Galacta_Knight.png|Galacta Knight Omega_Ruby_Alpha_Sapphire_Archie.png|Archie Omega_Ruby_Alpha_Sapphire_Maxie.png|Maxie Mewtwo_SSB4.png|Mewtwo Giratina-Origin.png|Giratina er_ridley_sm.png|Ridley Mother_Brain_ZM.jpg| Mother Brain Dark_Samus.png| Dark Samus Medusa_the_Goddess_of_Darkness.jpg|Medusa Hadesart.png|Hades Amazonpandoraart.png|Pandora Validar.png|Validar Grima1.jpg|Grima Garon_portrait.png|Garon Anankos_portrait.png|Anankos Wolf_SSBB.jpg|Wolf O'Donnell Emperor_Andross_the_Krazoa_God.png| Andross Normal_generalscales.jpg|General Scales PorkySSBB.jpg|Porky Minch MaskedMan.png| Claus/Masked Man lil miss marshmallow.jpg| Li'l Miss Marshmallow 064.jpg| Dark Shadow 013.jpg|Blood Falcon 016.jpg|Deathborn King_K._Rool.jpg|King K. Rool Caulder.jpg|Caulder Penny.jpg|Penny Tabitha-AW.jpg|Tabitha Murasame_-_Normal_Form_(SW3).png|Murasame Emperorbulblaxroaring.jpg|Emperor Bulblax Plasm_wraith.png|Plasm Wraith GSSaturos.jpg|Saturos GSMenardi.jpg|Menardi GSHeart.jpg|Chalis GSSpade.jpg|Blados Djoctavio.png| DJ Octavio Evil_callie.PNG|Evil Callie Xenoblade_Metal_Face_(0).jpg|Mumkhar/Metal Face Char--goetia.png|Goetia Dagran.png|Dagran KingZangurg.png|Zangurak Pious_Liche.jpg|Pious Augustus brad.jpg|Brad leda-sin-and-punishment-successor-of-the-earth-9.82.jpg|Leda Kachu.png|Kachua ZodaTropics.jpg|Zoda Jergingha_Final_Form.jpg|Jergingha Vijounne.jpg|Vijounne Laambo.jpg|Laambo Gimme_Talk_Sprite.png|Gimme Master_Hand_and_Crazy_Hand.png|Master Hand and Crazy Hand Metalsoni2.png|Metal Sonic Zavok_(Sonic).png|Zavok Masked_Lumen.png|Masked Lumen Dr Wily.jpg|Dr. Wily Bass-megaman-19031659-440-599.jpg|Bass Mmpu-yellow-devil.jpg| Yellow Devil 39)_la_Mort.jpg|Death Comte_Vlad_Tepes_Dracula.jpg|Dracula Carmilla.jpg|Carmilla Liquid_Snake_(MGS1).jpg| Liquid Snake Twin_Snakes_Psycho_Mantis.jpg|Psycho Mantis Samuel_Rodriguez.jpg|Samuel Rodriguez/Jetstream Sam The_Regent_of_the_Mask.jpg| Regent of the Mask Alma_(Ninja_Gaiden).jpg|Alma Razorbeard.jpg| Admiral Razorbeard RL_Dark_Rayman.png|Dark Rayman Ales_Mansay_the_Magican.jpg|The Magician Plague_Knight.jpg|Plague Knight Specter_Knight.jpg|Specter Knight The_Enchantress.jpg|The Enchantress Risky_boots_at_the_end_of_pirate_s_cures_by_steriotypicalwolf-d8ld6xa.png|Risky Boots Nega_Shantae.jpg|Nega Shantae 2833517-cobra_4.jpg|Cobra Commander 2603564-destro.jpg|Destro 4778863-9427024008-image.jpg|Baroness 2195254-snakeeyes_10_cover_by_spidermanfan2099_d4p84lg.jpg| Storm Shadow 350px-Megatronguido.jpg|Megatron 300px-Starscreamg1.jpg|Starscream 320px-G1_boxart_Shockwave.jpg|Shockwave 300px-G1_boxart_Soundwave.jpg|Soundwave 300px-DevastatorManga1.jpg|Devastator 5218947-skeletormockuplineup_full.jpg|Skeletor Beastman1.jpg|Beast Man MM-3.jpg|Mer-Man 316921-160699-evil-lyn.jpg|Evil-Lyn Mandibula-2002.jpg|Trap Jaw 4194976-4446475509-mumm_.jpg|Mumm-Ra 2464659-slithe_character.jpg|Slithe 3439270-thundercats+(41).jpg|Jackalman Mbargain.jpg|Monkian